Dating
by kavey key
Summary: Jaebum menyukai yang manis, terlebih kekasih dan kisah cinta mereka. Gak jago buat Summary. BNior, JJcouple, Umma-Appa Got7. Got7 Fanfiction.


**Title :** Dating

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Cast** : -Im Jaebum (JB)

-Kim Jinyoung (JR)

 **Warning : Boy x boy. Gak suka cast? Dilarang baca. Baca? Tolong Review**

Yang di garis miring itu _flashback_ ya. itu ada di ingatan Jaebum. Hope you like ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaebum berjalan sendiri di taman dengan _earphone_ di telinganya menjadi teman. Menelusuri jalan yang lenggang, mengingat ini masih jam kantor dan taman yang ia kunjungi berada di ujung kota. Matanya beralih pada danau buatan yang terletak di tengah taman. Ia memutuskan duduk dipinggir danau dengan sunggingan kecil di bibirnya dan pandangan menerawang. Teringat sesuatu.

" _Aku tidak suka danau! Lain kali kau harus mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih bagus, pantai misalnya." Gerutu seseorang dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Tangannya mengambil beberapa batu kecil kemudian melemparkan satu-persatu ke danau. "Hei! Itu jauh sekali, hyung! Lihat! Aku hebat, kan? wow! Kau harus liat tadi batuku jauh sekali." Ia bersorak girang. Memberikan beberapa batu pada Jaebum menyuruh agar namja tampan itu ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukannya._

 _Jaebum tersenyum, melemparkan batu yang paling kecil dengan gerakkan seadanya yang membuat namja kecil sebelahnya kesal. Kemudian memarahi Jaebum agar lebih baik lagi dalam melempar. Jaebum mengangguk, melempar batu sejauh yang ia bisa. Dan benar saja, batunya jatuh lebih jauh dari milik kekasinya, Jinyoung._

" _Ah, hyung! Seharusnya kan kau biarkan aku menang. Aku jadi benar-benar tak suka danau!"_

Jaebum terkekeh kecil mengingatnya. Jinyoung memang ajaib, ia bisa marah, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali tertawa. Namun itulah yang ia sukai dari kekasih manisnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi taman, kemudian tertuju pada segerombol anak perempuan yang entah bagaimana ada di saat jam pelajaran seperti ini.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari pandangan Jaebum lalu tersenyum malu-malu. Jaebum meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir-menyuruh diam-, lalu kembali menatap danau setelah sebelumnya balas tersenyum. Gadis yang manis. Sayang, lebih manis Jinyoung dimata Jaebum, bahkan saat bangun tidur kekasihnya tetap terlihat manis.

" _Kau tidak berniat bangun dan memberikanku sarapan?"_

 _Jinyoung melenguh. Menutup wajahnya dengan guling tanpa peduli pada kekasih tampannya yang sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam._

" _Aku akan angkat ke kamar mandi jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau masih tidur." Ujar Jaebum sambil menarik guling di wajah kekasihnya. "Satu." Jaebum mengecup kedua mata Jinyoung, "Dua," mencium kedua pipinya, "Ti,-"_

" _Arrasso." Jinyoung terduduk dengan bibir menggerutu dan kedua tangan mengepal menutup matanya. Oh, betapa Jaebum ingin menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini. Jinyoung benar-benar menggemaskan baginya._

" _Kau menggemaskan."_

" _Kau mengatakan itu setiap hari."_

" _Kenyataannya seperti itu, aku,-_

" _Ya ya ya. Terimakasih, tampan, aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Cup_

 _Jinyong berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah setelah sukses mencuri ciuman di bibir Jaebum._

" _Youngie, aku menunggu sesi lengkapnya setelah sarapan! Hei! Kau dengar aku?"_

Lagi Jaebum tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang masih menunjukkan jam 11 siang, Jinyoung akan datang setengah jam lagi. Jaebum memutuskan membuka _handphone_ untuk mengganti lagu. Namun pesan _line_ mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _Shin Ah noona_

Dari rekannya di pembuatan CF. Jaebum segera menghapus setelah membaca, tanpa membalasnya terlenih dahulu. _Tidak terlalu penting,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Lagipula bisa gawat jika Jinyoung mengetahui _nuna_ itu masih menghubunginya. Jaebum tidak siap di diamkan oleh kekasih manisnya lagi. Tidak. Tidak akan siap. Masih teringat betul bagaimana Jinyoung marah padanya kala itu.

 _Jaebum kembali ke dorm dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia menyapa para member yang saat itu tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Menyadari kekasihnya tidak bersama yang lain, ia memutuskan untuk melihat kamar kekasihnya lebih dulu sebelum membersihkan badan dan tidur._

 _Beruntung karena Jinyoung tak mengunci kamarnya sehingga tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang berbaring lalu mengecup bibirnya, "Kau tidak bersama yang lain?" tanya Jabum_

" _Tidak, aku sedang malas."_

" _Yasudah, aku ingin mandi. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, sayang." kembali Jaebum mengncium kening kekasihnya dan beralih menuju kamar membersihkan diri._

 _Selesai melakukan aktifitasnya, Jaebum berbaring sambil memainkan handphone, kemudian menerima panggilan entah dari siapa, hingga suara Jinyoung tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Segera Jaebum mengakhiri sambungan telepon tanpa mengucap salam lebih dulu._

" _Manajer menelponmu sejak tadi. Tapi dia bilang nomormu sibuk." Ujar Jinyoung sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jaebum. Jaebum tersenyum kemudian keluar kamar untuk mengangkat panggilan. Tak lama, ia kembali lagi dan menyerahkan ponsel kepada pemilik aslinya yang langsung pergui tanpa sepatah katapun._

 _Jaebum mengernyit mencari keberadaan handphonenya yang entah mengapa menghilang dari tempat terakhir kali ia taruh. Ia sedikit berteriak "Chagi~ kau lihat handphoneku?" tanyanya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Jinyoung yang kini di ruang tengah._

" _Di closet." jawab Jinyoung sambil memakan snack milik Bambam._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Tadi seorang wanita menelpon memanggilmu sayang. Aku malas mendengarnya jadi aku taruh di closet. Mungkin sudah masuk lebih dalam."_

 _Sungguh. Jaebum ingin sekali menendang Jackson dan Mark saat itu karena suara tawanya yang menggema. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi kamarnya, kemudian meringis melihat handphone satu-satunya kini benar-benar sudah di telan closet._

Jaebum menyerah setelah kejadian itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuat Jinyong marah, apalagi saat memegang handphonenya.

"Hyung sudah lama?" _namja_ yang sudah lama Jaebum tunggu kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Lumayan."

Walaupun pelan, Jaebum dapat mendengar decakkan tak suka kekasihnya, "aku sudah bilang jangan di danau. Aku tidak suka danau."

"Aku juga tidak suka danau."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku suka denganmu."

"Seharusnya cinta, jangan suka." Jinyoung jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jaebum.

"Arra arra," jawabnya menyusul langkah Jinyoung sambil merangkul _namja_ manis itu.

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

"Aku cinta Jinyoung."

"Seperti itu."

"Aku cinta Jinyoung, aku cinta mini Jinyoung, Aku cinta Junior." dan suara mereka perlahan-lahan mengecil seiring tubuh mereka yang semakin jauh, "kau juga harus mengatakannya."

"Aku mencintai mark."

"Ku cium kau."

"Aku mencintai Mark, Mark, Mark."

"Ya… ya… ya…"

Kemudian menghilang….

.

.

.

AAAAAA FF APA INI? Hahahaha ini terinspirasi dari aku sendiri. /ish curhat/ namanya jatuh cinta gak dimana-mana pasti keninget momen2 sama pacar ya. Maaf kalo kurang berkenan, mohon reviewnya /bow/


End file.
